anna
by jr. cute
Summary: wheres johnny? where is he? wheres that domby?


Chapter 1

Hi I'm Anna and I'm fifteen. My human birthday is in two weeks and its like no one realizes that my birthday is coming up. Maybe they're throwing a surprise party and don't want me to know. I'll ask Samantha tomorrow. She always tells me stuff and if she doesn't then you'll know so its like she has to tell you. It's getting late. Oh no its 10:30 pm I got to go to school. If you don't know, I'm a vampire. And this is a wizard world like In the show "Wizards of Waverly Place." I_t's _also like Twilight and that whole series, except its real and not fake. I don't drink human blood. I only drink wizards blood.

"Your going to be late for school Anna. You'd better hurry. You got ten minutes till we are late." said Johnny. Johnny is my boyfriend he is a vampire too, but he drinks animal blood.

"Ok be there in two minutes I just need to grab my sweatshirt. Oh no!"

"What! Did u lose something Anna !"

"No I left my sweat-"

"Anna your mad because you left your sweatshirt at Sam's. Just barrow mine for the day."

"Fine I'll borrow yours for the day. Also do you now if there is a party coming up?"

"Ok lets go, now were going to be late for school if we don't leave now. No why?" Oh just wondering. I thought.

"Ok I'm coming!" Jeez louise he is so impatient he's worse then my mother. She is really bad we had to wait for like five to ten minutes and she acted like a two year old.

Ten minutes later …..

"Hey you get the homework done in math cause I need one question?"

"Yeah. What question do you need? Did you get the reading and social studies homework done I need 5 and 6 on reading and number 10 on social studies."

"I need 10-13 and yes on both reading is yes on 5 and no on 6 but I need social studies to did we even get homework in social studies?"

"Oh I have only don't have 12 but the rest I have and thanks. The answers are 10 5\8, 11 is 9\16 and 13 is yes for the first part and no for the other."

"T- hanks also don't for get the test next wee-"

"Girls stop it and 12 is 7\45 ok now we need to get to class I cant be late again cause of you two needing answers"

"Sorry and ok bye I got to go to class too I cant be late or be missing today I have a huge test and project." I thought he would just go to class and I'm surprised that Sam makes it to class on time specially with the strictest teacher in the city I would now I have the only two schools open and I have the most classes in both schools. I need one school to go to instead of two.

"Hey Mrs. Shinington(shin-ing-ton) are you even listening to me what is the last question I answered"

"Um 19"

"Yes amazing you got that right then science you got that right what's the answer to number 5 Mrs. Shinington?"

"Number fives answer is fifteen"

"Wrong its ten Mrs. Shinington you need to pay attention now what's the answer to 20 Mrs. Shinington."

"Oh that's 40 I got that answer by the 10\40 plus 30 and it equals 40 Mr. Johnston."

"Thanks for explaining it with out me asking Mrs. Shinington" as everyone looks at Johnnie the girl next to me it was her first week here so common give the girl a break she is at least giving the answer correctly.

Lunch time …

"I got 100 present on that test finally hey Johnny you still coming over tonight ma not coming home till next week."

"Don't you have to watch your little sister and brother tonight like usual do you even get paid?"

"No I don't need to watch them my dads taking them for a couple of nights and yes I do get paid."

"Sure I'll come over tonight."

"OK lovebirds stop it you need to get to class specially science today is the last day till summer break."

"Lunch is over. We got to go. Call you Samantha. Ttyl"

"Don't call me that you and your boyfriend can call me that when we are at your house or your boyfriends house also at my house ok but ttyl."

"See both of you tonight."

"Ok Johnny see you tonight" Samantha said in a mad voice. Ok so you found out that Samantha has a older brother and her older brother to kids at school it's a uncle Tommy. His name is Tommy. She never sees her brother with his friends or she even rarely sees her brother but tonight is his birthday so she finally gets to see him in the longest time he's turning 19 the only reason he lives with his parents is because he is in the army. He says he loves it but when we dated ;Sam did not like that at all, he told me he hated it when he left and when he had to fight. So shoot I have to get him his present and tell him happy birthday. I'm getting him two presents I just need to get the other one. Ring. Ring. My phone oh its Sam.

"Ey what dose your brother want again I need one more thing and then I'll come over and give it to you guys."

"Ey oh he wants a car. Chevy to be exact and ok just calling to make sure you remembered that the party isn't till tomorrow because his flight comes in at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning."

"What! So I have till tomorrow morning to get it I never got told that it was rescheduled. Wow no way I thought I just saw Johnny with Johnnie. I must be seeing things."

"Are you meaning the new Johnnie or- ."

"New Johnnie I'm going to check call you right back say fifteen minutes."

"Kk fifteen im watching the clock." I hung up and went to go hide and find out if I was seeing things or if it was true what I saw. Well he told her a cheese joke and then he kissed her and I saw it so I decided to text him and see if he was still going to Tommy's birthday party or not and he had told her that im just his friend and that we weren't dating. I called Sam back like I said I would.

"Hey so is he with her or not with her?"

"He is cheating on me with her and I know that for a fact" beep. Beep "oh I just got a text I got to let you go for a few. Kk bye." it was a text from the cheating boyfriend and it said. Sorry I failed at be your boyfriend I cheated on you tonight. Im soooooooo sorry I'll never cheat on you again I promise. My response to that was. With who did you cheat on me with and why did you cheat on me. He never responded to that till the party the next day because he told me why he cheated on me in person.

"Anna can I talk to you alone for a second its really important that I do talk to you."

"Not with out sam by my side. Its with her or the answer is no. Why and who did you cheat on me with?" The three of us left to go outside and guess who shows up Johnnie.

"Ey Johnnie. Im soooooooo sorry Anna I cheated on you with her and I cheated because I need to give up on my life for a hour and just forget everything. Im soooooooo sorry."

"You mean to tell us that you cheated on Anna because you need to give up your life and just forget everything. Including your girlfriend! That is hurting right now because you cheated on her."

"Yes im super sorry I never thought I would cheat on her then but I never meant too." then are song came on Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado also know as my favorite song and he asked if I wanted to dance with him. Well I couldn't deny it so I said yes and that's when we kissed and made up. Sam was mad though she thought that he was lying about why he cheated but she didn't say that till after the party and when we were the only two people there in the room.

"Hey Anna I don't trust your boyfriend so when he cheats and you start crying don't come to me cause there will be a next time."

"No there wont Sam I will make sure there isn't a next time. I can promise you though if there is then I wont come crying to you."

"Why are you afraid I wont help or is it that I just told you don't come crying to me. You know were best friends right. No were sisters if you don't then say now!"

"I know what we are and I know the saying sisters before misters. Now please don't make me answer that Johnnie?"

"What Johnnie is inside."

"No she's right there she whispered to me. Who is it your best friend or your boyfriend?"

"Why wont you answer Anna I now Sam's right there but who is it your best friend or your boyfriend? Huh. Huh. Who is it? Im not the only one that wants to know."

"Yeah she's not the only one Anna. We want to know too Sam or Johnny " both Sam and Johnny said together .

"I need to think Im sorry but I need to go my dad is dropping off the twins in an hour and I need to twin proof the house. If you guys really loved me you would never ask that question even when some new girl ask the question you would never tell me to answer but I need to go."

"Bye you need help."

"No why do you think I need help twin proofing the house you never ask Johnny never. Is there something I need to know?"

"No why I just thought we could spend time together before I leave remember Im leaving in the morning to go across the world and I might never come back. My moms is meeting her boyfriend who she met online but they video chatted and that kind of stuff. There's one up side to this she is everything but the thing that took my dad away."

"Ok you can come over and help anyways even when we twin proof the house there will be time left were we can hang and stuff."

"Ok I'll start heading over in like ten minutes I want to do one last thing before I possible never see you again. If I do come back again then I'll call you guys."

"Bye see you in a few and Sam see you at school possible." I might be going with Johnny when he leaves I didn't have the heart to tell Sam that so I just act like im not going. Sam and me go to two schools. Which we are graduating next week at South Park Jr. and senior high and Teddy Roosevelt high school. We are both graduating from South Park Jr. and senior high we will be having a week out of school so I would be leaving after Johnny dose.

1 hour later …

"Hey thanks for helping Johnny. You can get half the price fifteen bucks deal?"

"Deal and your welcome Anna you now I only wanted to make it look like we were spending are last like two hours together. You are coming to stay with me right of coarse after the two weeks right?"

"Yes I am still going after two weeks. We better get you out of here because of my dad you now him. My mom is all right with us going together with your mom and all but see. Ya!"

"You to Anna I'll call you right before we get on the plain and right after we get off the plain I promise. But ya so I do got to go see ya ."

"See Ya oh hi dad hi guys how are you doing dad I wish you lived with us."

"You shouldn't have said that sis." both of the twins said at the same time.

"Why shouldn't I have said that? You little" I look up at my dad and think of a nice word. " you twins I missed you and dad but again why shouldn't I have said that?"

"Dad will move in. just because you said that."

2 days later….

Bring. Bring. Sam texted me. " hey is it true you are going to live with Johnny in like a week and a half." I called her instead of texting her back.

"Sam is that you because its true I am in like a week though going to stay with Johnny but im only stay in a few days at lest I didn't know how to tell you. Im so sorry got to go moms finally home bye."

"Bye and call me back please."

"Ok I will." I hung up "hi mom how was your trip and just to let you now the twins have something to tell you."

"Ok where are my twins then."

"Hi mommy. Daddy is moving in next week."

"What daddy cant move in cause of your sister remember she staying with her boyfriend in who knows where. Plus you two are going to drive me nuts."

"No we wont mommy we'll drive you crazy not nuts."

"Well ok then you will drive me crazy."

"Mom I love you but I got to go get ready for you to drive me to the airport so I can say good bye to him or I will run to the airport because you wont hurry to drive me."

"Anna. Anna. I just got home. Let me rest."

"Fine then."

"Ok then. Anna go get ready and I will be ready in say an hour."

"Ok mom ill go get ready. Wait a minute you don't need time to get ready you're a vampire. Ill go get ready thou-"

"Ok Anna I know I am a vampire. But there is you know who is out there ok so that's why I need time to rest. As far as other people know I was driving all day so yeah ok so just go get ready." ok there is a vampire hunter and he doesn't trust my family that's one reason im leaving and the other is that my boyfriend left and him and me we have been dating for like ever so we cant brake up yet not for a whole year in human life at lest.

Three hours later…..

So im on the plane and in the middle of two losers or geeks not fun. I asked if they could play music so it wouldn't be so boring so they play music that only the losers like so I hated the whole ride.

One hour later ….

We need to have like three different plane rides im on the second but one good thing is only that im not in the middle of two losers or geeks the music was ok better then before. Hey they have wifi I think I'll start talking to ma and pa and Johnny well there's another good thing.

"Hi Johnny im almost there at the last plane."

"How many planes were there Anna cause im waiting at the place were you will be coming in at my house."

"So you and I will be meeting at your house Ya ok you are taking me sight seeing when I actually get there."

"Ok then Anna I miss you so much my mom almost called the cops on me last night because I need to go to the hospital I need to have blood injected into me or I would have died I missed you so much. You need to come here also happy birthday Anna love."

"I missed you too even more then you missed me and thank you johnny love."

"Your welcome. When will you be flying in tonight Anna?"

"Oh I got to go we are about to land then I will go to the plane that will go to your house love."

"Ok bye see you then."

Three hours later…

"Hey when will we land I just want like rounded answer like two hours or something."

"Oh say in ten minutes. Why are you wanting to know." said the pilot.

"Just need to know how much time it was till we got there so I could see my boyfriend."

"You must be Anna. Johnny talks about you a lot I'm his moms new boyfriend the names John short for Johnny."

"Oh now im caught up he never told me that your name was johnny he never told me your name."

"I know did he tell you that he wasn't eating-"

"Yeah he told me that and that he went to the hospital too."

"Yeah just for an hour to get blood injected into him."

"Oh is that your house that they live in now. Also are we here."

"We are here and yeah."

Five minutes later…..

"Johnny! What country is this."

"Anna this is Europe and do you want to go site seeing now or tomorrow."

"Now Johnny."

"Ok let me tell my moms new boy friend john that we are going and that we'll pull in to a motel when we get tired k I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay see you in a minute and im going to get ready to go." I was ready no matter what I was going to do because I was going with Johnny. I could trust Johnny right

"Ok we can go Anna do you want to go to London its like twenty minutes away."

"Ok sure we can go to London the city of love."

"LOL Anna lol now can we go."

"Whateva Johnny I love you and that's what maters right because I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me Anna."

"I just don't have the heart to tell Samantha so she doesn't now I left and we got into a huge fight because she got told that I was leaving from Jonnie but oh crape I need to call her and try to talk to her do you mind Johnny."

"Yeah because your supposed to be my girlfriend and not Sam's girlfriend."

"Oh what Eva Johnny you will always be my boyfriend right Johnny? Johnny. Johnny are you even listening to me."

"Yeah and love you. I know you'll always be mine and I'll always be yours but you can call her and you have till we get to London to talk to her."

"Okay then love."

"Have her tell her jonnie I said hi and im sorry for her dad."

"Why are you sorry for her dad."

"My mom dated her dad before john and they had a bad brake up and that's when you caught me cheating on you but what I was really doing is comforting jonnie because are parents had just broke up like not even an hour before that."

"Oh so that was what I thought you cheated on me wait you saw me watching you is that why you told me about you cheating on me?"

"Yeah I didn't want to look like a bad boyfriend and I love you but I need to tell you two things. One we are moving back to Washington next month and that I now have the thing now that we talked about last month before we my birthday party and im saying this again because I love you happy birthday."

"Thanks again and I love you two but why are you telling me this right now and is that London."

"Yeah it is but because I didn't want to have you see like my mom and john to be fighting and have you not know why he's cheating on her"

"Ok one thing I want my birthday wish tonight and you now what I want right."

"Yeah and why tonight love."

"Because I do and its in London and we just saw each other for the first time in how long."

"Ok here is a motel we have to get off the road to do anything. So we have to get a room."

"Why a room the back of the car is big enough right."

"No its not."

"Fine you get everything well I get ready."

"Ok then missy."

One hour later…

"That was great love and thanks for that giving me what I wanted."

"Ok you would have gotten that sometime tonight but you chose right now."

Two days later…

Sight seeing was fun at first then it went plop because we never saw the Eiffel tower and the best thing ever but I got one thing out of it I new I was going to live with him in Washington again. But I got a lot of new fancy stuff like hair feathers and new clothes. New shoes and diamond earrings rings and bracelets. But other then that it was soooooooo much fun when we finally got home I decided to try to call sam.

"Hello who is this?" Samantha said trying to act like she never met me.

"Hi is this Samantha?" "Yes it is why do you want to now unless you it cant be your still alive."

"Sam its ok im going to be coming home in a few days with johnny by my side because of my dad how are you I miss you long time no speak."

"Sorry I was just mad that you did not tell me that you were going to were exactly?"

"Europe." John was on the other phone ease dropping in are conversation I new it was him because the voice was male and I now Johnny's voice by heart,

"Get off the phone John and stop ease dropping."

"Wait he lets you call him john now what's next he asks you to marry him."

"No its not who you think it is. John is Johnny's mom new boyfriend also the reason why they moved here. I got new things that I need to show you."

"Ok so his moms boy toy is named john and that was him? But I miss you too Anna who bought them for you Johnny im guessing."

"Ok you caught me it was johnny and he got me something that super cute and isn't even sold in the united states yet."

"Awesome Johnnie will be jealous of you and your going to be popular. I cant wait to see it."

"We are going to a Ball to night and I have nothing to wear."

"What about the new stuff you just got Anna you could wear that."

"Oh I got to go talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok talk to you tomorrow tell me how the Ball went." What to wear? What to wear? Oh wait I have that dress I could wear no to last year. I could wear.

Two hours later…..

I wore a bright blue silk dress to the Ball with the diamonds shinnying in the moon light that hit me in the limo we road in to get to the Ball. It was silent during the ride to the Ball because Johnny and me were the only ones going to the Ball that was being held for the prince of London or known as the duke. Johnny and me were kissing the whole way to the dukes Ball. I didn't know why the duke was throughing a Ball

Fifteen minutes later…..

"Hi I'm the prince and this is my mom the queen of London."

"Hi. My name is Johnny and this is my wife Anna."

"I am pleasured to meet you too."

"Bye now." said the duke and the queen. I heard the queen say that she wanted me to be marrying the duke instead of johnny even though we were just dating why did he say we were getting married?

"Johnny why did you say we were getting married when we are just dating."

"Because I have this power and I could read the duke and the queens mind and they both think that you should date the duke instead of me. But if I now the prince then you will cheat on me with him sooner or later."

"No I wont because I love you not him."

"Yes you will well here he comes to ask you to dance say yes and then say no."

"Why say yes. Oh hi prince,"

"Would you like to dance Anna."

"You remembered my name that's so sweet and im just letting you now im not getting married he has to pop the question in sometime before I leave because there is a long line of guys that want to date me."

"Oh would you like to go skiing tomorrow ni-"

"Yes I would what time should I meet you there."

"Be ready at eight I will pick you up tomorrow in my limo and we will go together."

"Ok ill be ready at eight."

"See you then at eight bye now."

"Bye see you tomorrow at eight."

"Anna what did I tell you yes then no how unclear was I see you are going aren't you."

"Just for an hour Johnny to make him happy and his mom happy."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Ok then we better get going."

"Why do we need to get going Johnny."

"You need to go learn how to ski that's why."

"That's a good point I have never gone skiing before."

"Ok ill go cancel the date then Johnny no problem. With it right."

"No you cant cancel he will destroy your life Anna just tell him that you need to reschedule to and that you have to go to stay with your dad for the rest of your life and Im going with you."

"Ok ill go talk to him."

"Ok just don't embarrass your self well you talk to them."

"Fine I'll embarrass you instead."

"No embarrass the duke."

"No I wont do that." Johnny stuck his tong out at me.

"Fine I will. Happy I'm going to go embarrass the duke." No im not I thought.

"No your not Anna your just going to talk to him. Not embarrass him." Wait did johnny just read my mind I decided not to bring it up until we were alone.

Ten minutes later….

"Hi how bout we just go to a movie instead of going skiing."

"Hi and what movies do you like then?" said the duke.

"Um how about romantic comedy."

"Ok. I'm okay with that."

"Still at eight then right."

"Right actually make that seven thirty."

"Ok."

Two hours later…..

We were in the limo going home when we started kissing again. And I was just about to ask him when my phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hello hold on one sec. Sam."

"Ok"

"Hey love did you read my mind at the Ball?"

"Why? Anna well you see I have this power or special ability."

"So you did."

"Yes I did I was about to tell you this morning when I started to get the facts that I could read minds."

"All you needed to say was yes."

"Ok then where were we?"

"Total guy move Never do that again Johnny.""Why?""Because I said so."

"Fine then." then we started to kiss again. We kissed each other the hole ride home. Plus even for ten minutes there at the house before I realized I was still on the phone with Sam.

"Sorry Sam I forgot we were on the phone with you."

"Its ok."

"No its not I should have never done that. No johnny I wont get off the phone."

"Hi Johnny I miss both of you and happy late birthday."

"He says hi and t-hanks Sam. We miss you to very much."

"Also your mom wants to tell you something but she cant get a hold of you."

"Tell her to call me at like five tomorrow morning."

"Ok I will.""Bye I got to go."

"Bye."

"Hey Anna do you want to go to dinner in ten."

"Sure and do you now when I have to be ready by tomorrow?""Yeah seven thirty."fifteen minutes later…

"Anna I love you and I want to be with you forever and well I guess will you marry me?""Yes a million times yes."

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too Johnny."

"Do you want to go home because its just to bright here at lest for me."

"Yeah I do want to go home." We left after we ate and when we got home we had my mom in laws boyfriend sleeping and mom in law watching TV.

"Hey mom we are back from the Ball.""Oh Johnny your dad wants to see you when dose Anna have to head out on the plain."

"Um I would say ten tomorrow morning."

"Ok so that means both of you will be flown form here to the air port in Washington by John."

"Wait what he is flying us to her house and dads in Washington."

"Yeah why because Anna told Her mom that she was going to be on like three planes tomorrow?"

"Fine do it your way."

"Can we go Johnny?"

"Yes love we may go we should go pack are bags."

"Yes we should." Even though I was thinking something else.

"Hey Johnny do you think We could go hunt? Because I'm like starved right now for blood and all."

"Don't you drink wizards blood though Anna? Because that might be a problem."

"Yeah but I will live with animal blood."

Five hours later…..

"Its ten we should start heading out to the plane right love."

"Why do you keep calling each other love Anna?"

"Oh because we can."

"Fine little miss smarty pants."

"I'm not little miss smarty pants that is you."

"Bye mom I'm going to miss you well I'm at dads.""Bye I'll miss you to Johnny."

"Come now love we have to get on the plane in ten or we'll be left here."

"Ok then love. Are we sitting next to each other on the planes or are we sitting by are selves on the planes?"

"By each other."

"Ya that's good I had sat next to some losers on the way up here not fun and dumb music too."

"That bad?"

"Yeah but I have you this time."

"True wait we have each other."

"Yes we do."Two hours later…..

"Oh you do know they have wifi on this plane?"

"They do love I didn't know they have wifi."

"Oh my mom is on better tell her you're here too and that we are going to be late Sam is picking us up."

"She is dang she must miss you and I have to tell Sam that your going with us."

"Where are we going? Oh that's where we are going."

"Hey watch it we do have more then just us here.""Sorry I cant help it."

"I love you though. When do you want to tell your dad that we are getting married?""What your getting married?""Wait I know that voice anywhere he already knows that we are getting married.""Sorry love.""Anyways dad why are you in Europe.""Work and who are you marring?"

"He is bullet proof dad and its my boyfriend Johnny."

"Ok he I like its not him I don't like.""Then who is it that you don't like.""His mom and dose your mom know that.""No you're the only one besides us that know."

Twelve hours later…

"Sam. Where is she? She isn't here?"

"Anna Johnny I'm over here with my boyfriend new one this is Jimmy."

"Hey Don't you have a little brother named Zachary?""No Why ?"

"Just because I thought you were familiar but no your not.""Ok then you two have everything."

"Yeah wait oh no."

"We'll be right back."

"Ok Anna we'll be right here." Johnny and I went to the bathroom. Because my ring is gone and I didn't tell him I didn't even think about it. Also I was going to ask him about Jimmy.

"Hey love do you know Jimmy or some thing."

"I used to be his friend then he dated my best friend and they kind of broke up badly. He cheated.""Oh"

"He knew it was me and he knows you too because we had been dating for awhile."

"I have to use the bathroom.""No you don't you lost. What you lost it."

"I know right were it is ok and I'm going to get it.""Fine but I love you and I can get a new ring."

Five minutes later…

"Found it. It was right were I left it."

"Thank you. You didn't lose the ring."

"Sam hey why are you here Jimmy seemed weird a round you too dose he know you guys.""Um no yes no.""No yes no?"

"No." I lied and she didn't even notice that or did she. Sam left to go kiss her "new" boyfriend.

"Did she notice that I was lying. Love.""Yes she did but she didn't show it she must have got her power now its just you.""Hey be nice to me you go yours last night.""Dad alert.""Ok hi dad did you tell mom yet about the ring if you didn't don't."

"No I didn't and I wont.""Thank-you." Johnny and I said at the same time.

"We got to go dad call you on are way home.""Ok Anna."

"Bye dad tell mom I said hi." "Ok bye." I thought for sure my mom would know by now but she knows nothing. That is a scary thought that my mom knows nothing about me getting married. My dad is keeping something from me.

"Johnny what was my dad thinking when we were talking."

"Oh nothing just what he was saying to you."

"Anna come on you guys are taking forever."

"Guys have fun Anna and me are going to get are nails done."

"Ok" both of the guys agreed on not going with us.

"Bye Johnny and Jimmy." Sam and me said at the same time.

"Bye love and Sam"

"Bye girls."

One hour later….

"Hey sam I think Johnny is keeping something from me?"

"Why do you think that Anna."

"Because he started acting weird after we talked about" I paused to think of a word "something with my dad."

"What were you talking about with your dad and Johnny?"

"Something"

"Were you talking bout your ring and that kind of stuff."

"Wait how do you now."

"Its obvious.""How?""Because when your ring finger was about to be done you made the person stop so you could take off the ring.""Oh so it was obvious.""Ya think.""Oh there's the boys."

"Hey guys."

"Walk away. Walk away." I heard Jimmy say. I could tell Sam heard it to and so did Johnny. Johnny stopped right when he noticed us as Jimmy kept going.

"Dude it's the girls. Not her.""Ok.""don't tell them I said that then."

"Ok?"

"What ever Johnny but I'm really sorry about your friend."

"What ever Jimmy its not me you need to apologize."

"Fine just tell her that though."

"Tell who that your sorry."

"Nobody Sam. Nobody.""Yes there is dude just tell them.""Fine. Its my ex girlfriend she is mad at me-"

"She should be the way you broke her heart.""look I'm sorry for that anyways I don't want to talk about it.""To late for that you are talking no mater what."

"My phone is ringing."

"What ever Jimmy" the three of us said together.

"I'm hungry how bout you guys.""I am.""Me too.""I'm not." Johnny is never hungry for human food even though we need human food in are system.

"lets get something to eat then Sam.""Ok Anna lets get something to eat."

"Ok Sam I'm starving.""Give us a minute guys."

"Ok. Sam you can take her away."

"What ever how never mind."Two minutes later…

"Hey Anna what is wrong with you. You are like acting different."

"Hey Sam what's wrong with me what's wrong with you to even say that."

"What. How could you say that I cant believe you said that. Its just your acting weird that's what I was trying to say.""How weird."

"Really weird."

"Oh no. I need you to get something."

"What? Oh that kind of something."

"Yeah my birthday. In pairs."

"The city of love."

"I though London is the city of love."

"No its pairs."

"Whatever."

"Ok so If we don't think about this then that would be better."

"Ok Anna whatever you say.""OMG guess were I was invited to!""Were Anna were."

"To the prince of London's home and to go on a date."

"No you don't Anna!" Johnny said in an angry tone. "Remember what you said at the Ball we went to."

"Yes I do Johnny but if you want to remind me you can."

"You told me that you weren't going to embarrass the duke think about that why wont you embarrass the duke. Hm."

"I don't know why I got to go."

"No your just going to go to your mothers which we better run she is mad and she knows.""What Sam help you know how hard it is to run from your parents."

"Yes it is hard but go go go just jump on my back."

"fine Sam and thank-you ready. Go Sam. Go." all of a sudden my favorite song came on and I jumped off Sam's Back and shielded myself. It happened all in two seconds. I stopped and so did johnny and I felt like I was everything in the whole world like I controlled it. It was very weird, scary, and strange. Johnny new instantly it was my power and that I had it all this time without even knowing.

"MOM STOP NOW!""you little-"

"STOP NOW BEFORE."

"NO!" yelled Johnny it was to late I through her back she hit a wall and stayed like she was died in human form she would be. All of a sudden I started to cry and I left the whole world left me and that's when Johnny came to my side and started to cry too.

"Why are you crying Johnny?""Because your crying and she was my mom too remember."

"O-oh I have had my power this whole time I'm going to have to leave and Sam and you and someone else has to leave also."

"Wait what who is someone else love." I looked down and I could tell he new what and who was someone else and he laughed like the kind when you don't believe it.

"You are kidding Anna its not possible."

"Well it is possible how do you think I'm alive right now I'm half human and half vampire."

"What I'm so sorry love I didn't know."

"Its ok love I know you didn't know."

"Your dad is still here I think I know where he is up he is in the restroom."

"Ewe" Sam and me and someone said at the same time. I wish I wasn't so powerful Oh no Sam still has my sweatshirt and I know your listening.

"What you cant blame me."

Are song came on again and I couldn't tell why but I new it involved Sam so I just ignored it. I wished they would stop playing that song it starting to get annoying that song just is driving me crazy it has played like 17 times in a row.

"Anna darling we need to see how powerful you are. Or you cant show your face to these people here listening right now but we need to. RUN!ANNA RUN!"

"Why love? Why?""Anna just run! He's behind you Anna." And I heard his voice and I did the same thing to him as my mom and he got up right when he landed he has powers. But mow is the chance to find out how powerful I am so I fought even though I new it hurt someone I still fought till I found out how powerful I was and it turns out im the most powerful person I have ever met.

"Take that punk.""Anna no don't do that."

"Why and I know what I did was wrong to kill him but he dissevered it didn't he. He killed both of are fathers. And he was going to kill you just like your father but I love you and that's what made me fight."

"I love you too. You are one powerful diva aren't you."

"I ant no diva."

"What ever I know you ant no diva but you are my diva."

"True I am your diva."

"Yes we can Anna I can tell the future too and the next question you have the answer is yes."

"Ah now I know. Sam! Come here please."

"Wait did I just set myself up for something."

"Yes you did love. He said yes."

"You owe us $280 for the next two weeks what's 280/2 Johnny?"

"Wait what you get half and Anna gets half oh and 140. Wait I know that look sam is lying and so are you Anna."

"No we are no-"

"yes you are its $50 bucks every two weeks for three months is it ha I told you." I hate this mind reader thing its not what I want from a husband. He could let me be right for once.

"never" I heard him say. He was reading my mind again. "yes I was Anna." stop it. "Fine I'll read Sam's mind."

"No read a strangers mind Johnny not mine." jeez louise these two are not friends and not enemies and not family what are they. Sam never forgave me for the hurting her dad its actually a funny story. I was just learning to control myself around humans and I kind of attacked him he was in the hospital for two weeks for observation. He was fine though it was funny he ran to the hospital and there he was in the emergence room.

"Hey. Anna. What are you doing. You are burning your self. You must be thinking of when you hurt my dad I forgive you Anna."

"Fine you did forgive me. But I don't deserve to have you apologies to me."

"What ever."

"Hey hotel girl with the boys."

"Yes which one."

"49th street?"

"Girls no your not doing that again are you?" Fine I thought and so did sam.

"What ever johnny we wont to you but to jimmy we will ok she will I'll do you."

"No Anna you wont do that to me."

"Why not johnny do you even know what we are doing."

"Yes"

"No you don't Johnny you have no idea what it is that im talking about."

"Ok then listen if you do what im thinking then I know you to well but if I don't then we are ok." I was thinking what we were going to do so that he knew if he knew me to well.

"I do know you to well don't I love but Ya maybe you are hungry."

"Yes I am. Love can we go. See Ya Sam. See Ya Jimmy." I knew what he was thinking what did I do oh wait did the girls hear me. And then sam and jimmy said their good byes just like Johnny. Now my favorite song came on again that's it were is the controls for this mall and johnny answered a few minutes later that he knew the area they were in but not exactly were they were.

Two hours later

We were at my house now and my mom was alright but me I was in trouble of coarse I hate it my punishment is always you cant see your boyfriend but this time it was different I was so surprised. I cant leave the house unless its to meet Johnny and Sam. They never would say that but tomorrow is valentines day Ya aka tell Johnny day it was stressful to think when he wasn't there about it so I just thought of thinking about it on our date for valentines day. I love that day of the year and it's the best day of the year.

"I love that day too Anna but see you at two."

"Ok p.m. right.""No duh."

"Stupid question right."

"No its just a say good question."

"Whatever." I knew what he was thinking but we said are good byes and Johnny left.

It was a really long night why did he have to go to his dads house why couldn't he stay here. Im not kidding it was like ages from sunset to sunrise. I could not stand the wait but I eventually he showed up to get me the next morning.

"Just in time," I said "I love you and I kind of want to go get the wedding planed now."

"We aren't getting married for another year so that its new people we have that see us at the school. I will be going to next year it's a human school. And I cant stand thinking about moving away from you."

"What your going to a human school next year why didn't you tell me this before. I cant go can I?""No its to dangerous for yo-" I interrupted him. "and its not too dangerous for you."

"No its just I love you and I know it is way too dangerous for me too but its an all boys school im attending and I wont be back for three years."

"What? I'm coming too I cant be away from you for three years."

"I know you cant be away from me for three years and nor Sam."

"Hey leave her out a this." But I knew he was right and I know im right I'll go with him for a few months and come back here for a few months and keep doing that.

"Hey are you reading my mind love?" there I go with the love thing again.

"No? Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was thinking maybe I could go with you and still see Sam. Ok here's my plan. I would stay with you a few months and then after go live with Sam for a few months."

"Good plan except we would have to share a dorm with three other guys unless my parents pay extra for a room of just two beds were its only me living there."

"I could pay the extra money don't you know I still have 1000 dollars left from babysitting the twins. Oh and here is your half of the money."

"No you keep it. I don't need it and do you really want to live with me in the dorm?"

"Yes because I love you and I missed you like someone would if they lost the closest person to them would."

"Really you missed me that much! Yeah were getting married like you did miss me that much."

"What's that supposed to mean Anna.""You used my name for the first time since. Since? I don't know when b-""Before I left and that was two months ago! You and me! No more if you do that move again!"

"What move and are you calling the engagement off."

"Anna please don't say that? I love you and I if I were a werewolf then I would have imprinted on you. So please don't say that. I'm begging you.""Whatever." I said sarcastically I new he could tell it was a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Don't say it like that. Sarcastic toned voice."

"What tone? What's a sarcastic tone?""Whatever. Oh hey Sam how are you?"

"Hey John. Anna and Johnny."

"Hey Sam."

"Did I interrupt anything."

"Yes." "No." Johnny and I said together.

"I got to go."

"Don't leave we were just finishing up.""No we weren't. We were just getting started.""Oh so were over."

"I guess so."

"Fine"

"Fine bye."

"Bye. Goodbye Sam. Give me the ring back then it was my mom's."

"Whatever here take it I don't want it anymore."

One hour later

"Hey Sam how are you today?"

"Oh same old same old you."

"Same here." I said even though I had plans this afternoon with Sam I didn't want to go shopping.

"Sad and wanna go home?""Yeah its just I miss Johnny soooooooo much. We were engaged and he called it off and I just miss him."

"Yes I know you miss him. But forget him we can do stuff you love to do."

"Sure like you wanna go to the movies and go shopping and swimming and ex. I miss Johnny soooooooo much."

"I get that but you need to forget him and I bet he is crying right now at his house."

"Or getting a coffee with Johnnie and not crying over the break up."

"Don't foul me like that."

"He is right over there getting a coffee with her."

"No he isn't. Oh. He is. Lets go say hi."

"Don't do this again Anna. Remember ."

"I won't. I promise."

"Whatever. And yes you will."

"No I won't. I promised."

"Ok then Anna. So you promised that you wouldn't ."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Interfere with them if their on a date."

"Fine I won't."

"Ok then lets go."

"Ok lets go."

"Hey guys how is your date Johnnie."

"Good I'm sorry for your brake up with johnny. Also I want to talk too you. Real quick."

"Sure I'll be back you two don't try anything."

"Ok babe."

Johnny pov

"Hey Sam can you help me get Anna back I almost would kill. Just to have one more date before I go back to Europe."

"What your going back to Europe. Give me your number."

"I had to get a new phone and when I putt your number in it didn't save to the phone sim card."

"Ok 924-468-3080 there happy."

"There coming back k quiet."

"Okay. Hi you two girls."

Anna pov

"Ok so what did you want to talk about Anna."

"You need to brake up with johnny and stay away from him."

"Never Anna he's mine now and if I cant have him then no person or creature can have him."

"Fine I'll destroy you my self Johnnie or should I say the girl that's died on a boat."

"No I will destroy you Anna."

"Whateva I'm going to go see my going to be again boyfriend."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

"Hi guys. Have fun together."

"Yes and we got to go Anna let the two finish their date." that's when I noticed Sam was acting strange and I knew it. So I waited till we were in the car to ask what was going on even though she knew I still loved johnny and he loved me I think.

"Hey Johnny are you still with Johnnie?"

"No but look out the window on the right side of the car and look now."

"Oh hi Johnny do you sti-"

"Yes Anna I still love you and I was wondering if you wanted a ride home from me? Because I just broke up with Johnnie. So do you want a ride?"

"Yes. Oh do you mind Sam?"

"No. Go have fun with him I promise it doesn't matter."

"Thanks Sam. I really do still love you. Is the engagement still on Johnny."

"Yes and I think we should go. Before Johnnie finds out I'm still here she will fight you and I know who would win."

"He-"

"No you because she would have her blood sucked out of her."

"Wait what creature is she because im wondering about it."

"No you aren't you want to kill her so she don't kill you and brake my heart."

"She told you or did she tell you if you even know what I mean."

"She told me and yes I did know what you meant. But I love you and I'll help kill her if you want."

"Yes I would butt I get most of it because I haven't eaten science when we were at my house and before we broke up."

"Oh my gosh you are starved. I bet."

"Yeah but I'm good I don't need to go to the hospital. Yet."

"What ever I missed you and I couldn't stand it ok. I went to the hospital every day for the past week. Just because we broke up and Johnnie didn't care so I broke up with her."

"If I knew that then I would have been at the hospital every day too. With. With you and I wouldn't be with Sam."

"I love you Anna and no one can take that from me. And I'm going back to live in Europe."

"What your going back to Europe when and don't go!"

"I have to and next week."

"Don't go please don't go."

"I wont go next week if you are in my life again."

"Ya aren't I in your life now."

"I mean married to you and I have a tux already you just need a dress right."

"I have a dress and we need a place and everything."

"I have that covered. Sam."

"Ah her she would plane everything a head wouldn't she."

"Yeah she would. Surprising is it?"

"Yes very."

"Let me call her."

"Yes you may under one condition you and me live together and love each other."

"Ok. Whatever."

"When we getting married lo- honey."

"My birthday in human birthday stuff."

"When again honey?"

"Tomorrow. Love tomorrow."

"You don't want your mom there."

"She'll be there. Yes she will. Just trust me love."

"You can call me A if you want Love."

"Ok I love you. Hey you want to go to a karaoke club?"

"Yeah we should go to the club on forty-ninth street."

"Ok I love you. I drive right."

"Right one more thing I'll go under one condition kiss me."

"Fine." we kissed "Now lets go before Sam goes on and on about us again and

having the wedding she got mad before and she new that I was reading her mind so

she kept her thoughts controlled."

"She was mad when we had the fight." I looked super puzzled and he thought for a while about it and he told me about it when we go in the club. They were doing Bon Jovi song when we walked in. Of coarse Sam and Jimmy were there. Sam was next to sing and she picked "Sugar Sugar" the love song we had sang together at my parents wedding and she loved the song.

"Me no way I can't sing that by myself can you do it with me Sam? I promise ill do the next song."

"Fine. I will do the song with you." we started to sing.

Sugar Oh honey, honey

You are my candy girl and

you got me wanting you

Honey oh sugar, sugar

You are my candy girl and

You got me wanting you. And you know the rest if you don't go on you tube and look up Sugar Sugar - The Archies.

Now my turn and I chose One Direction, What Makes You Beautiful. I know it by heart. And johnny decided at the reception for the wedding we need that song. Also needed karaoke machine I disapproved the karaoke machine but not the song. Then the announcement came on that said five till the club was closing. So we left and Sam took me home and Jimmy took Johnny home. That was last time I saw Johnny till the wedding and I was going down the isle. My parents showed and his did too both dad and step dad was there which I was surprised when there was no drama between them. But we did have drama between me and my mom. Because of me throwing her across the malls food court which I am never aloud in again cause of how much damage I did. It's not bad damages though just a hole in wall were she hit. It's really a funny story. I got my powers and she underestimated them so she should have been kicked instead of me. But back to the wedding. So I'm walking down the isle and one of his dads exes runs after me and tries to stop the wedding so I ran because Johnny had took me out of there before I ripped her body apart. They still had hard time getting me out though so his step dad just got told I was extremely strong and he believed it till after Liza and I was like two feet apart her name is Lisa but they put the z instead of s so yea but any way I was right next to him so close that he felt my skin and he realized that I wasn't human and he made a big deal over it so we told him we were vampires and we don't drink human blood. He just acted and tried to stay calm and then Johnny went and told him, his mom and me what he was thinking and he got worse he lost it at that and johnny took me out of the room so I could calm down. His way of letting someone calm down is him being in a room with the person and we kissed and I calmed down after he kissed me and then we finished the wedding without Liza in the place so the woods. We went on our honeymoon and just before we left with the bags I started to have pains and instead of going on honeymoon we went to the hospital and it turns out I was in labor. Johnny called Sam and mine and his parents even jimmy and his friend that dated jimmy before the nasty brake up. The doc came in and told us it was a boy.

"What are we going to name the baby honey."

"IDK babe you got anything"

"Yea but you might not like it."

"I'll always like the stuff you come up with babe. Just like I'll always love you. Also why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant love?""Because I didn't want you to leave me and I was going to tell you before the fight but the fight came faster then expected. I only told Sam because I cant keep secrets from her. Wait that came out wrong."

"Ya think I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said."

"What I meant was that I tell Sam everything and I found out after we had the fight. But I im sorry too I said stuff I shoul-" a pain shot through my body and Johnny got the doctor as fast as he could and still look like a human.

And by the time the doc and johnny was back I was having the baby and they tried to stop me from having the baby and it didn't work so they needed new sheets and everything by the end of the babies birth and everything.

"I love you." Johnny and I said to the baby. Then the doc took the baby and checked him up to make sure it was healthy.

"honey we should name him Johnny Jr."

"I love that idea and I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should tell Sam before everyone else."

"I think we should do that too."

"Can you go see if she's here," and we kissed "please?"

"You don't need to say please but yes."

He left and the doctor came in two minutes after he left and said that he needs to be hooked up to a ivy and kept for a couple of weeks. And he left at the same time Sam and Johnny came in.

"Hey you alright."

"Yeah and it was a boy."

"Really what did you name him."

"Johnny Jr. after his dad and I named him."

"Nice name we all were worried about you. Your new mom is going nuts over this I'm not kidding they called the cops to escort her out of the hospital."

"Dang is she alright now."

"Yeah and your mom is downstairs."

"Hey doc." Johnny said worriedly.

"What? He is all right and you will be able to take him Home next month. I don't believe it though. With how he is doing but he will survive this though. We promise."

"Thanks doc and can he come in here for a while so our family can see him?"

"Yes he will in ten minutes."

"Ok I'll be back then."

"Ok love but one thing. Come here." We kissed and he left.

"Hey Sam do you think it's a good name?" I think I just felt another kick. I thought it was only one not two. There another what is going on.

"Babe you okay your looking paler then usual?"

"Yes I'm fine. Can you hand me the phone? I need to call someone its important."

"Ok here you go."

"Oh he's adorable. What's his name?"

"Johnny Jr. after his dad."

"Oh he's super cute."

"I love you mom and I'm super sorry."

"It's okay I forgave you when you were walking down the isle."

"K you're the best mom. Oh hello. How have you been?" I spent an hour it felt like on the phone and then after I hung up the phone I felt pain the same way I had while we were on are way here.

"Honey get the doc! Now!"

"Ok I will."

"Yes what oh my gosh she's in labor again."

"What!" johnny and I yelled at the same time.

"You didn't know she was having twins I thought you knew."

"Get that thing out of me! NOW!"

"We will. Just stop yelling please?"

"Ok I wont yell anymore."

"Thank you." he said as we walked to the delivery room.

Three Hours Later

It's a girl and we still didn't name her yet everyone but Sam had left. I was happy she stayed. They played music that was bad music and they could do better. They were playing Radio Disney Demi that singer I don't know her name. Skyscraper. Were did you go? I thought. I didn't say it though. I new johnny was reading my mind. Cause he asked me when Sam left because she didn't like it when he read my mind.

"Why didn't ask Sam were did you go? Just wondering."

"Oh. Um. I didn't want to be like on her case." Actually I didn't know why. Thought he's reading my minded still. STOP reading my mind Johnny!

"Ok then Anna you need to name her now so we can leave."

"Why you want to go on the honeymoon don't you? Cause that's not happen for a while."

"Why not Anna? We aren't old enough to take care of them. I say adoption in the wizard world."

"Fine we can then will you stop with the honeymoon."

"Yes now name the kid so we can put them up for adoption."

"Anna or Sam's name."

"I like both you decide."

"Sam that's her name."

"Where's the Doc. Anna?"

"In the hall. Why?"

"So we can get the papers. Because I wanna go home."

"You hate hospitals."

"No. I love them." as I gave him the tell the truth and your safe "Fine I hate hospitals."

"I thought so mister. You hate them. Why?"

"because lets go I wanna get out of here."

"Why we aren't leaving till you tell me why. Just tell me. Please. Why do you hate hospitals?"

"Because I do o-"

"Because isn't enough Johnny! Just get the doc. So we can go then."

"FINE THEN! I WILL AND THEN IM OUTA HERE!"

"Stop yelling Johnny. There's no need for it."

"BYE ANNA IM OUTA HERE AND NO I WILL NOT BE COMIN BACK HERE!"

"Johnny you're a jerk and no im putting them up for adoption.""WAIT HOW YOU'D KNOW WHAT-" he stopped for a second to calm down "know what I was thinking?""I don't know and why'd you stop talking."

"I just got to go."

"Why and where?"

"Oh To go cool down before my mad side shows up and you the babies and the doctors, nurses, police, and cafeteria staff."

"Ok baby and where?"

"The house I bought you last night."

"New house?" I said questionably

"Oh the last house on the right at 2419 56th Ave N."

"Oh let me guess wedding present or birthday present."

"Early birthday present."

"Oh when we going to go see it."

"Today if they let you out. Only if you want."

"I'm sorry Johnny."

"Me too and one up adoption and the other one can stay."

"Lets pick because I wanna go now I say we let someone else take care of johnny Jr. and say we are friends of the family."

"No not Johnny Jr. Sam."

"I love you and we will still see both of them just wont live with both of them. We can take them when they are in teenage years just not when the are babies."

"Ok Johnny Jr."

"Thank you."

Two Hours Later

"Hi. Is this the adoption center?"

"Yes how may I help you."

"We are wondering if we can put are kids up for adoption untill they are teenagers."

"So a temporary adoption?""Yeah. We wanna be in their life."

"Okay both or just one."

"Just one and Johnny. Johnny give her johnny. Long story."

"How old are you."

"16!"

"17!"

"You the mom are 16 and he is 17. Cause you don't look 16 and 17."

"We are. How old do we look exactly."

"May I have your names first?"

"A." I said

"Joh- Jay." johnny nervously

"Last name?" We just acted like she never said that. She realized what we doing.

"Last name?"

"Last name?"

"Um Johnston no Jackson sorry im used to my maiden name sorry."

"Jackson okay So Jay and A Jackson right."

"Yes ma'am so when are him given new home."

"Tomorrow maybe or the next day okay if you want you can come tomorrow and see who adopts him."

"Just tell them this number on his tenth b-day and to make sure that he knows he is adopted cause he is special."

"Okay and do you want us to look at the number Mrs. Jackson."

"No. And if they don't then there in for a lode of scare tactics 101."

"Yes ma'am we will make sure they know."

"Okay. Can we say good-bye?"

"Yes take as long as you need." I spoke clearly but terrified at the same time and I hoped he went to a good home and that he grew up knowing me and his real parents. When I spoke it was like nothing mattered but him and his sister. Plus of course his dad but nothing mattered and I couldn't let him go. All of a sudden the fire alarm went off and I couldn't move with him in my arms and then it hit me. I was just thinking that if Johnny went and could hear his thoughts then he could fined out what they want. He needs me I thought as johnny pulled are son out of my hands so we could get out of there to safety.

I still couldn't see it though all of us a family with supernatural ability's. so we ran to my moms house and of course he was out front. So me and johnny walked in to my moms house with the kids. When he caught a glance of my skin sparkling and tried to get to me to kill me and the kids and Johnny but he didn't even get past me with out my mom coming out and scaring him half to death. We will never see him again.

"Lets make some popcorn?"

"Yea. How about we go to the movie theater instead?"

"Okay you paying Anna?"

"No. You are."

"I wasted all my money baby." On what? I thought but I knew that he heard me so instead he gave a stern look instead of answering so I knew to shut up even though I wanted to know. I felt buzzing in my pocket and it was my phone. My mom to be exact so I had to answer we were at his mothers old house that she still paid for just in case he came to visit me. I told my mom I was staying at his house for the night and she was okay with it. So I stayed at his house and we stayed up all night watching movies after the movie theater and I loved that movie that we saw at the movie theater.


End file.
